


Sleepless Night

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [41]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta needs to leave Jaemin and Taeyong alone.





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's happening to me but this is my 3rd one shot of the day.  
> Sorry for the short shitty drabble. I'm the worst author ever.
> 
> Inspired from SHINee's Sleepless Night

  
Yuta couldn't stay not worried for his four years old baby leaving him to his Daddy. It's not that Taeyong couldn't do his best as a parent alone, heck, he's even greater than Yuta in taking care of him but their son always wail whenever Yuta isn't around. He don't wanna stress Taeyong at all but he needs to go back to Osaka for some family affairs. Too bad that Taeyong can't join him. Jaemin doesn't have a passport yet and it's Yuta's fault for not filing it earlier.  
  
He looked at his husband and son while he packs the very last clothes inside his luggage. They were playing hide and seek in the living room with Jaemin, looking for his Daddy everywhere including the curtains.   
  
"Daddy? Where are you?" The cute toddler babbles and walks towards the cabinet where Taeyong is hiding. He opens it and laughs cutely when Taeyong surprised him with a peek-a-boo. Taeyong's heart warms at the cute sound of his laughter, carries his baby in the air hearing more of it from him.  
  
His cute giggles makes Yuta want to unpack his clothes and just stay here with them.  He shooks his head realizing that he still needs to go and zips his luggage indicating that he's already finished packing. He stands up, fixes his shirt and walks to his small family.

"Yongie? Nana?"  
  
The toddler and his husband came to his side. The two were doing cute stuff with their faces and Yuta couldn't resist his laughter. "Oh please, you two.. stop it."  
  
"Me and Nana were going to miss you.." Taeyong pouts which imitated by the little one.

"That's true, Papa."   
  
"I'll be gone just only for a week. It's not like I will not return at all." Yuta said and the two of them hugs him tight. "..still.. you'll be gone for days." Taeyong insists and Yuta gives him a peck on his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll buy you your favorite sweets there."   
  
"Really?" Taeyong's eyes widen. Sweets can really make Taeyong happy. Yuta nods his head and got almost choked up by his huband with a tight hug. "You're the best, Yukkuri!"   
  
"You're cute.. and childish. No wonder you and Nana are so close." 

  
  
  
  
The time when Taeyong fears the most already came. He wanted to cry in loneliness but then he remembered that Jaemin is sleeping next to him. He switched on his lamp shade, looked at the clock and it's already past twelve o'clock. He remembers Yuta and he couldn't sleep at all. He picks up his phone, checks on any messages that his husband might send him but his disappointment arises when he receives nothing. He returns his phone on the side table and decides to focus on their baby who's in a deep slumber.   
  
He reminisces the times when he and Yuta had Jaemin. When he was born, crawled, walk, talk and now attends pre-school, he just wanted to cry. With seven years of being married to Yuta, he never felt so happy like this before. He achieved his goal to be successfully happy with his own small family. All thanks to Yuta and Jaemin.   
  
He caressed Jaemin's hair, appreciating the beauty his son got from his omega father.  He traced the outline of Jaemin's nose, down to his lips where he resembles his own. He laughs on how he and Yuta were arguing on who resembles Jaemin the most but he then realized how stupid he was because their son is like a carbon copy of Yuta. Unfair for him but still loved the way the two gang up on him.  
  


Jaemin shifts his body closer to him. He taps his son's hip and hums him a song that Yuta used to sing whenever he needs to put him to sleep. This is one great technique to make Jaemin attach to him more. It saddened Taeyong that he couldn't be there to him everytime because of work. Yuta told him that it's okay since he's the one providing them their everyday needs. Taeyong still wants to be with their son so he took this opportunity to file is vacation leave and just take care of their son.

A ring from his phone makes Taeyong almost swore in front of his child. When he looked at his phone, he immediately answered it and scoots away from his son so he can't disturb his sleep.

"Yukkuri.."

" _I knew you're still awake._ " Yuta's voice makes Taeyong wants to cry. " _I just wanna know how are you and Nana?_ "

"We're fine and we miss you so much. What took you so long to call?" Taeyong tries to hide his disappointment from his voice but failed. Yuta can sense that Taeyong waited for so long just to receive his call.

" _I'm sorry. Okaa-san asked me to help her in cooking and you know how hard for me to do it. You're the one who's great at it._ " Taeyong laughs. "Maybe she scolds you a lot."

" _God..yes.. she keeps on scolding me about not filing Nana's passport earlier. My ears are clogged because of her voice._ " Taeyong laughs again. He misses his Yukkuri so much that he wants to hear his laughter again..personally.

"Yukkuri.." Yuta hums. "I miss you.... so much."

" _I miss you so much too.. It's already late and you should be asleep now._ " Taeyong glanced at the clock and sighs. "Fine. Just call me again tomorrow morning after you wake up, okay?"

" _Of course I will. I need to hear my baby's voice too._ "

"Okay.. good night. Love you."

" _I love you too._ " Yuta hangs up, ending the call. Taeyong goes back to his bed and looks at his phone wallpaper again. A picture of his husband with puckered lips came out. He kissed the screen and whispered good night. He fixes his and his son's blanket and lie down comfortably. Talking to Yuta earlier helps him drift to dream land.

 

 


End file.
